


На уровне ДНК

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Иногда — и Стив знает это вернее и лучше кого-либо — главное, что у него остаётся (после собственного имени, сонной хрипотцой срастающегося с родными губами), как раз и называется памятью./пост-Противостояние/





	

__

— Помнишь, я затащил тебя кататься на русские горки?

— Да, я чуть ли не помер.

Довоенные фотокарточки вспыхивают на раз-два-три, обугливаются по краям, и огонь ластится к бумаге, вплавляясь в распечатанные мгновения. Ласково, нежно — и как-то совершенно беспощадно, холодно уничтожает их по микрону, оседает пеплом на краях тарелки и угольно-чёрным на жёстких кончиках пальцев. Затем отражается мягкой трескучей дрожью на кончике фотографии во внимательных уставших глазах и гаснет полностью, передавая эстафету остро отреагировавшей памяти.

Кисточка мешкает перед выбором между полупрозрачной акварелью и густой гуашью, но Стиву, на самом деле, всё равно, чем раскрашивать чёрно-белое. Иногда — и он знает это вернее и лучше кого-либо — главное, что у него остаётся (после собственного имени, сонной хрипотцой срастающегося с родными губами), как раз и называется памятью, и таких красок, какие играючи затягивают удавку на горле при одном только касании воспоминаний, не воспроизвести ни одним из известных науке способов.

 _Это_ ютится где-то в подреберье, бережётся на одном уровне с умением дышать и цветом глаз его матери, и ровно настолько же, насколько Капитан умеет помнить, он умеет быть благодарным. «Спасибо» расцветает румянцем на щеках, приподнятым уголком губ, случайным — и не очень — касанием чужого запястья, взволнованным взглядом глаза в глаза, «спасибо» хранится в скетчбуке с выцветшей от времени бумагой, расщепляется в голосе и живёт где-то на уровне ДНК. _Это_ трогать приходится настолько же осторожно, насколько и рискующие рассыпаться в пыль страницы самых древних и самых мудрых книг. Стив боится, что чем чаще касаться самого сокровенного, тем тусклее оно станет. И Стив знает — совершенно ясно и точно, — что такого не произойдёт никогда.

Маленький механизм на два дюйма глубже рёбер отстукивает ровное раз-два-три, и Стив ловит короткое «раз».

_Раз._

Оно короткое, потому что неожиданное. Как вылетевшая из настоявшегося шампанского пробка, как замельтешившие перед глазами мушки, как болезненная щекотка в горле, когда закутываешь его двумя тёплыми кусачими шарфами — а ветер всё равно находит щёлочку. Ровно такое же неожиданное, как тронувшаяся вагонетка русских горок.

Стив тогда чуть не помер — он прощался с жизнью каждый раз, когда дорога резко ухала вниз или увиливала куда-то влево. А у сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса рядом глаза горели ярко-ярко, и, опьяневший от скорости и лёгкого головокружения, он приобнимал после трясущегося осиновым листом Роджерса за плечо и всё говорил, говорил, говорил, — Стив его не слушал. Дыхание не хотело выравниваться от слова «никак», сердце билось со старанием желающего пробить грудную клетку, а ноги подгибались от прочно вцепившегося в них страха; тогда Джеймс и остановился перед ним, сияющий, такой заразительный в своём счастье, которое изо всех сил пыталось влиться и в Стива, но не могло из-за словно сковавшей его панической атаки. Тогда Джеймс и прищурился — взволнованно, перепуганно, — тогда и осторожно похлопал его по щеке.

Тогда и склонился, и поцеловал. Неожиданно, но зная сам, что это, наверное, единственное верное решение в сложившейся ситуации: успокоить, отвлечь и таким, возможно, странным образом донести главное — рядом. Он рядом. И эти горки, дурацкие совершенно, позади, и самое важное сейчас для Стива — задержать и выровнять дыхание, вдохнуть-выдохнуть, и только не спрашивать, что сейчас произошло, что случилось.

А Стив вопросов и не задавал — лишь поражённо распахнул глаза, с абсолютным непониманием глядя на Джеймса, и неуверенно облизнул губы, едва-едва узнавшие вкус и ощущение первого поцелуя.

 _Раз._ Неожиданное, короткое и прицельно, по-снайперски точное. Стив сейчас вспоминает это с лёгкой грустью: он тогда практически ничего не понял, даже перепугался отчасти. Голова на тот момент мыслила в совершенно другом направлении, и поцелуй от друга детства выбивал из колеи одним из самых мощных, что только можно вообразить, ударов. Обсуждать этого они, правда, так и не стали: Баки тактично не напоминал о случившемся, наверное, навсегда запомнив растерянные глаза своего чуть-больше-чем-просто-друга, а Стив просто решил подумать об этом как-нибудь позже.

Только прощание получилось уже совершенно не дружеским.

— Не натвори глупостей, пока я на войне.

— Не смогу. Ты всё увезёшь с собой.

Стив знал уже тогда, что такого друзьям не говорят, да и Джеймс, возможно, понимал это. Он вкладывал в свои «глупости» одно, а Стив отвечал ему уже совершенно о другом.

Отказываясь от кисточки, он раскрашивает быстрый набросок цветными карандашами: Баки — по форме, а он — ещё тот самый юный Стив, он — ниже на пол-головы и в бледно-голубом пиджаке на размер больше своего, от неожиданности растерянно вскинувший руки, отчего и длинно винно-красный галстук взметнулся наверх.

Это то самое воспоминание, которого он касается чаще всего. Это то самое воспоминание, которое он не устаёт запечатлевать на бумаге никогда. Оно самое светлое, самое настоящее: его не замарать, не сделать грязней, темней. Только оно действительно самое короткое, словно вспышка, и из него уже вытягивает «два».

 _Два._ Рука замирает: Стив не любит этот счёт.

Двойка — перед тройкой, а после тройки нет уже ничего. Тройка — окончание цикла, очередной запуск с нулевого абсолюта. Двойка — обессиленный, растерянный Баки на его руках, двойка — «я без тебя никуда не пойду», двойка — немое восхищение в до боли _родных и живых_ глазах напротив. Двойка — Стив буквально кожей ощущает то, что в этот раз Баки действительно рядом.

Двойка растягивала время кленовым сиропом, и тогда отчего-то даже прикасаться друг к другу казалось чем-то странным, запретным. Стив не знал, что жгло невыносимым теплом щёки изнутри — небольшое количество выпитого или же нечто иное — то, что заставило из четырёх сотен солдатов выискивать и вытаскивать именно одного. Стив не знал, отчего не слушались руки, отчего не получалось никак наговориться и отчего почему-то вышло в одно мгновение замолчать, замереть и…

Он готов дать голову на отсечение — он не помнит, кто поцеловал первым. Всё, что он помнит — это то, что второй первый поцелуй был верным и правильным, уверенным и спокойным.

__

— Решил мне отомстить?

— И с чего бы мне это делать?

Двойка тянется и рисуется слишком долго, плюёт в лицо ледяным ветром и пустотой от так и не сцепившихся пальцев: наверное, Стив не смог бы напиться до сих пор.

Счёт «два» — самый мрачный, и Стив не любит его раскрашивать. Чёрно-белым на тёмной бежевой бумаге он смотрится лучше всего.

Капитан переворачивает страницу: раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три, бежит в груди.

Раз-два-три. Раз-два-три. Раз. Два.

_Три._

— Мне кажется, что я не стою всего этого.

Баки винил себя за каждый вдох и выдох — себя и бионику, слившуюся с его телом в одно неразъемлемое целое. Баки — уже не сержант Джеймс Барнс, Баки — Зимний Солдат, Баки — детище Гидры, и Баки не считал, что имеет хотя бы ничтожный процент права на то, чтобы Капитан Америка закрывал его своей грудью.

А Стив знал исключительно одно: Баки не изменился, не изменился и он сам, не изменилась ни на долю и его болезненная сосредоточенность на нём. Баки, солдат с выжженными болью глазами, не справлялся с самим собой, и рука, которую Стив когда-то подать попросту не успел, теперь должна держать чужую ладонь вдвойне крепко. Потому что если слышишь от Рамлоу «Баки» и снова становишься шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой из Бруклина — самое время размечать места для прострелов по всей грудной клетке, хоть и знаешь сам, что снайпер справится с этим куда точнее: практически хирургическая аккуратность всегда была поводом для его гордости.

 _На счёт три_ Стив целовал, чтобы успокоить — тройка переходила в единицу, только в какую-то перевёрнутую. До одури благодарный, гладил обессиленного Зимнего по спутанным волосам, большими пальцами прослеживал линию челюсти и льнул губами к устало опущенным векам.

Третий первый поцелуй смазывается в воспоминаниях каждый раз, едва Стив пытается добраться до деталей, поэтому на бумаге остаётся без заднего фона: Капитан понятия не имеет, где всё произошло тогда. В лифте, в подвальном помещении, ещё где-то — имеет ли это хотя бы какое-то значение? Подводила память на обстановку, но на ощущения — никогда: Стив знал — и знает, — что любовь протекает без привязки к местности.

И все поцелуи действительно были словно первыми — трижды они встречали друг друга в разных обличиях: раз — Стив из Бруклина и сержант Джеймс Барнс, два — Капитан Америка и всё тот же сержант, три — Баки и всё тот же Капитан.

Счёт _«три»_ Стив тоже разукрашивает карандашами. К окну мягко льнёт свет восходящего солнца, и мерное тиканье часов на стене позади успокаивает и наконец-то клонит в сон; смысла в том, чтобы закрывать скетчбук, пряча рисунки от кого-то, Стив не видит. Вырванные из памяти и уже в который раз выплеснутые на бумагу самые тёплые и важные моменты остаются раскрытыми для наступающего утра — и Стив этого не стыдится.

Забираясь под одеяло, он обнимает разморённое тёплое тело на соседней стороне постели; коротко целует в плечо, а затем осторожно убирает прядку за прядкой со вспотевшего лба, наблюдая за плавно вздымающейся грудью и дрогнувшими ресницами.

— Спи, спи… — бормочет Стив, не давая ему произнести ни слова. Баки смотрит взглядом, в котором переливается сонная голубоватая дымка, и почти вслепую тянется к нему, влажно касаясь губами лба.

Стив закрывает глаза; Стив благодарен за то, что каждый _третий_ их поцелуй всё так же словно первый. Стив жмётся к нему, обнимает через грудь, дышит через раз: он на самом деле знает, что в его жизни есть вещи важнее памяти. И одна из них, словно приручённый хищник, утром называет его по имени, по вечерам кладёт ему свою тяжёлую голову на колени, а по ночам жмётся кожей к коже.

И Стиву не так страшно, что Баки когда-то опять его забудет: страшнее допустить мысль о том, что забудет Джеймса он сам. И пусть это практически невозможно, пусть любовь к Баки заложена в нём буквально на уровне ДНК, а бесконечные рисунки в скетчбуке так или иначе заставят вспомнить, пробежавшись по важнейшим вехам — Стив иногда практически сдаётся.

Иногда ему просто хочется спокойствия и абсолютной уверенности в завтрашнем дне. Иногда ему не хочется быть Капитаном Америка.

Иногда он просто устаёт.


End file.
